


When a Ravenclaw met a Slytherin

by 1destielplease



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, HyungHyuk - Freeform, M/M, SLYTHERINS NEED LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: A Ravenclaw accidentally says some mean things to a Slytherin.





	When a Ravenclaw met a Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is not very accurate in regards to hogwarts and stuff but it's okay! I hope you enjoy this short random one shot! <3

Chae Hyungwon yawned into his hand as his Hufflepuff friend, Lee Jooheon talked about how his muggle parents took him to Egypt over the summer. Son Hyunwoo and Lee Hoseok, true Gryffindors, listened to Jooheon with interest and asked questions at appropriate times. Hyungwon wished he were a tad bit more awake to hear about Jooheon’s mummy adventures but the year six student was too tired. Slowly but surely, he started to drift off into a deep slumber and matched his breathing to the quiet hum the train gave as it rode off to its destination. 

 

“I’ll have a licorice wand, two pumpkin pasties, a chocolate frog- Hyungwon Hyung? Hyung?” Hyungwon groaned but opened one eye to see who was elbowing him. 

 

“Want anything from the trolley?”Jooheon asked Hyungwon who smiled and shook his head. He yawned once more but this time he knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. 

 

“You sure? It’s on me!” 

 

“I’m quite positive, Joo. Thank you for the offer though” Hyungwon said as eloquent as he always was. Jooheon shrugged and paid the lady for his treats. He gave a pumpkin pasty to Hyunwoo and the licorice wand to Hoseok. 

 

Truth be told, Hyungwon didn’t like candy very much. He preferred savory things.

 

“Wait! One second please!” A voice called out. Right as the trolley lady was going to leave their booth, a student stopped her.

 

“Mr. Lee? What can I get you?” The trolley lady said kindly. The boy- Mr. Lee.. gave her a bright smile and answered “two chocolate frogs and a cauldron cake.” Behind the boy was another who looked to be younger. They were both Slytherins; their robes had a crest represented by the house of slytherin. When the trolley lady began to leave, the boy passed one of his treats to the younger. The younger took it graciously and suddenly, his eyes met Hyungwon’s and then Jooheon’s.

 

“Jooheon? Hey! How was your summer?” Jooheon jumped up in excitement, a whole chocolate frog in his mouth and hugged the younger boy. 

 

Once he swallowed his treat Jooheon exclaimed “Changkyun-ah! It’s so nice to see you! My summer was good! I went to Egypt! How was yours?” The two seemed to be good friends. Hyungwon had never heard of a ‘Changkyun’ before. 

 

Hyungwon suddenly felt someone staring at him and when he looked up, his eyes caught the ones of the other Slytherin boy. 

 

“Oh! Jooheon! This is my brother! Remember? The one I told you about? Minhyuk this is one of my good friends Jooheon, Lee Jooheon. Jooheon, this is Lee Minhyuk” The younger, Changkyun, said loudly. Minhyuk stretched his hand to give Jooheon a handshake.

 

“Nice to meet you Jooheon, i’ve heard a lot of good things about you!” Though the eye contact had been broken between Minhyuk and Hyungwon, Hyungwon couldn’t help but notice Minhyuk’s blinking. Hyungwon figured it was an uneven blink, he bets all of his gold that people often misunderstood Minhyuk and think he’s flirting. Hyungwon, was not one of those people.

 

“Guys, this is my friend Changkyun! He’s a year four slytherin. This is his brother, Minhyuk!” Hyungwon’s attention was brought back to his friend Jooheon who introduced the two brothers.

 

Hyunwoo and Hoseok introduced themselves to the slytherin brothers before turning to look at Hyungwon expectedly. Hyungwon almost huffed in annoyance. He didn't like spontaneously meeting new people. Hyungwon usually kept to himself. The only thing he cared about was his studies and his friends. 

 

“Hi. I’m Chae Hyungwon, year five ravenclaw” he said as kindly as he could. He offered Changkyun and Minhyuk a small smile. 

 

“Hyungwon? You mean, are you the famous Quidditch player?” Minhyuk said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

 

“What?” Hyungwon tilted his head in confusion. He looked at his friends as if they could provide him answers but they all shrugged in a I-don’t-know-either kind of way. 

 

“You know! The famous ravenclaw chaser that all the girls and guys talk about in school. They all call you handsome you know? I can see why. They also talk about how you’re the best chaser Hogwarts has ever seen!”

 

Hyungwon lowered his head in embarrassment. He didn’t know his fellow classmates were talking about him in such a way. He was one of the houses’ chasers on the Quidditch team but he did not think he was nearly as good as other chasers on the team. Other houses had better chasers in Hyungwon’s opinion. 

 

“Thank you but there are other chasers who are much better than me” Hyungwon finally replied to Minhyuk. 

 

“I don’t know, you’re the first that i’ve seen is so humble. That earns you extra points.” Minhyuk winked at Hyungwon, this time Hyungwon knew it was a flirting act, not just his uneven blink.

 

“We better take this to Kihyun hyung before he comes looking for us, Min. It was nice seeing you, Jooheon” Changkyun hugged the hufflepuff.

“It was nice meeting you all! Come on, Minhyuk hyung!” Minhyuk opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Changkyun pulled him away shouting that Kihyun was going to hex them again.

 

“Nice friends you’ve got Joo!” Hoseok said.

 

“Ye, Changkyun’s a really nice guy. This is the first time i’ve met his brother though.”

 

“I’ve heard about Minhyuk. Good and bad things.” Hoseok said in a whisper, scared that people would be able to hear inside their booth even though the door was closed.

 

“What have you heard?” Hyunwoo asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I heard he’s a brilliant student-”

 

“-of course he is, he’s friends with Yoo Kihyun apparently” Hyungwon interrupted.

 

“-and I also heard he’s into dark magic” finished Hoseok. This got Hyungwon’s attention.

 

“Why would people say that?” he asked curiously. Hyunwoo’s already raised eyebrow raised higher.

 

“He’s a slytherin. A nice one.” 

 

“What kind of logic is that? Changkyun’s a nice slytherin too! That doesn’t mean he’s into dark magic though.” Jooheon said.

 

“Well.. I know, I know. The whole slytherin being evil is a myth blah-blah-blah. The thing is… Minhyuk’s father… do you know who he is?” Hoseok seemed almost scared.

 

“Of course! It’s professor Im! He was our charms professor. He’s Changkyun’s father.” Jooheon said defensively. Hyungwon noticed the flushed look on the fourth years cheeks. 

 

“No, Joo. I was surprised that your friend didn’t mention this but Minhyuk is Changkyun’s half brother.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“He was adopted into the Im family. Haven’t you ever wondered why they have different last names?”

 

Hyungwon shared a look with Hyunwoo. The booth seemed to be getting tenser by the second.

 

“There’s been a rumor going around that Minhyuk’s father is actually….. He who must not be named” Hoseok said with wide eyes.

 

“That is enough.” Hyunwoo said. The conversation dropped and it left Hyungwon wanting to know more about Lee Minhyuk.

 

“You’re very funny, Hoseok but if Minhyuk were truly he-who-must-not-be-named’s son, he surely would’ve done something to prove so sooner, don’t you think?” Hyungwon said while opening one of his books for his class that he planned to get a head start in. 

 

“You’re right. Besides, it’d be a shame if Minhyuk practiced dark magic. He’s quite cute, isn’t he Hyungwon?” Hyungwon glared at Hoseok and turned back to his book. He had a feeling the year would be the most tiring but fun he’s ever had.

  
  
  
  


Hyungwon sat at the back of class. He preferred to stay out of the way of other students. Although he liked the class quite a lot, he still hated having to wake up so early for it. Potions was one of Hyungwon’s specialties. He was very good at it and was proud of it. 

 

He took out his text book and opened to the chapter that professor Snape would be teaching today. 

 

“Wonnie hyung? Did you read the chapters that professor Snape said to yesterday?” Jooheon asked with wide eyes.

 

“Of course. I hope you did the same.” Hyungwon replied.

 

“I did! Sort of… well.. I skimmed through it. Can you tutor me, hyung? Please?” Jooheon asked with hope in his voice. Hyungwon laughed at his friend and nodded. “You don’t really have to ask Joo. You’re my friend.” Jooheon gave Hyungwon a side hug and fist bumped the air in happiness. Hyungwon shook his head and began flipping through the pages in his textbook to pass the time until their professor would start class.

 

“Is this seat taken?” Hyungwon, startled, jumped at the voice and looked to his right where Minhyuk sat next to him. 

 

“Oh um...I guess not.” Hyungwon didn’t want to be rude and tell him that the seat next to Hyungwon was actually a seat he and Jooheon were saving for their friend, Hyunwoo. 

 

Jooheon opened his mouth to tell him but Hyungwon stepped on his foot so he could keep quiet. Jooheon let out a soft whimper to which Hyungwon ignored and kept looking at Minhyuk.

“What about your friend? Kihyun, was it? You mentioned him when we met. Is that him? Hyungwon pointed at a very confused young wizard who sat a couple rows in front of them. Of course Hyungwon already knew who Kihyun was. He was a Ravenclaw as well. Hyungwon just never got to talk to him like that.

 

“Oh! Kihyun! Yes he is my friend. It’s no worries. I wanted to sit here today.” Minhyuk said. He dropped his own textbooks on the table loudly causing Hyungwon to lower his head in embarrassment, he really hated attention. Hyungwon lifted his head to look at Minhyuk who was now writing in his book, maybe notes. 

 

“Sorry im late!” Hyungwon looked towards the door where a panting Hyunwoo was. Hyunwoo looked around and realized that professor Snape hadn’t come in yet so he rushed to take his seat next to Hyungwon. Upon arriving, he didn’t realize that his seat was already occupied by Minhyuk who gave him a sheepish smile. Hyunwoo smiled awkwardly at Minhyuk and then Hyungwon and Jooheon as if mentally asking them what Minhyuk was doing in his seat.

 

Hyunwoo walked a couple rows in front of them and sat next to Kihyun whom he didn’t know very well. 

 

Class began when professor Snape came through the door with a “turn to pages 342 and take notes on them. At the end of class we will have a quiz.” 

 

Concentrating on his work, Hyungwon didn’t notice how close Minhyuk had scooted his chair over. 

 

“Psst. Hyungwon. Do you maybe want to do something later?” Minhyuk whispered. He looked towards professor Snape to see if he had heard him talking. When Snape continued writing in his book, Minhyuk sighed in relief. 

 

“What?”

 

“Do you want to do something later? With me.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“I don’t know? Maybe we can- OUCH!” Hyungwon flinched when professor Snape used his book to smack Minhyuk behind the head.

 

“No talking, Lee. Get to work.” 

 

“Yes sir.”

  
  


Not even ten minutes later, Minhyuk went back to whispering at Hyungwon. Hyungwon didn’t bother to look at him, he only continued taking notes.

“So what do you say? I can show you some cool things around the castle or we can sneak out during dinner and eat in this really neat place I found on the second floor?” Minhyuk whispered a little too loudly. 

 

Hyungwon huffed in annoyance and turned to give the Slytherin a stern look. 

 

“You’re going to get us in trouble” Hyungwon whispered in a warning.

 

“You didn’t answer my question”

 

“We can’t sneak out during dinner! How would we even do that?” Hyungwon said rolling his eyes. The two boys didn’t see Snape coming up from behind them, book in hand.

 

“It’s actually quite simple, if we just- OW!” 

  
  
  
  


When class was over, Hyungwon gathered all of his stuff as quickly as he could and pulled Jooheon up to leave. Jooheon complain saying “Why’re you in such a hurry?”

 

Minhyuk did his best to catch up with them. He dashed towards the door not bothering to answer Kihyun and Hyunwoo’s unspoken question and made his way towards a speed walking Hyungwon. 

 

“Hyungwon! Hyungwon wait!” Hyungwon didn’t stop but he let Jooheon go who rubbed his arm from where Hyungwon tightly held it. 

 

“You didn’t answer my question!”

 

Hyungwon stopped walking almost causing Jooheon to collide into him. 

 

“Why are you asking me to hang out? Do you want to be my friend? Are you hitting on me?” Minhyuk looked taken aback by Hyungwon’s sudden questions. 

 

“Well, I was hoping to see if maybe you’d be interested in… me?” Minhyuk said with his stupid brilliant bright smile. 

 

“Interested? In you?” Hyungwon said sarcastically. He didn’t mean to say it so harshly, it just came out that way. Jooheon flinched by the tone of his friends voice.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I don’t date Slytherins” Hyungwon said casually. He crossed his arms and looked at Minhyuk’s shocked face. He almost felt bad. 

 

“Why not? 

 

“B-because! They’re mean. They’re rude. You probably like dark magic. I don’t like Slytherins” Hyungwon stuttered. He didn’t know why he said what he said. He wished he could’ve just shut his mouth. Jooheon went pale and hid behind Hyungwon. He couldn’t believe Hyungwon had said that either.

 

Minhyuk’s face went from confusion to slight anger.

 

“We are not mean and rude. Just because Tom Riddle is a Slytherin doesn’t mean we all follow in his footsteps!” Minhyuk said angrily. The students that had been walking passed them all suddenly stopped walking. All the attention was on Hyungwon and Minhyuk. In the crowd, Kihyun frowned deeply at Hyungwon’s statement as well as Hyunwoo.

 

When Hyungwon didn’t say anything, Minhyuk walked passed him and onto his next class leaving Hyungwon shocked and disgusted by his own words.

 

Kihyun quickly went to follow Minhyuk but Hyungwon was able to grab his arm before he could leave. 

 

“Let go of me. You’re worse than all the Slytherins.” Kihyun said. He was able to free himself from Hyungwon’s grasp and went after Minhyuk. Hyungwon had never felt worse in his life than in that moment. 

  
  


“You did what?” Hoseok exclaimed.

 

“I don’t know why I did it okay? I panicked!”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know! He was just there! He sat next to me and was nice and asked me if I wanted to hang out and then I, I just said that he probably practices dark magic and that I didn’t like Slytherins!” Hyungwon said as he placed back and forth. He had just gotten out of his last class and met up with Hoseok, Hyunwoo and Jooheon out in the courtyard. 

 

“Hyungwon… you should really apologize.”

 

“Dare I say, you’re acting like a Slytherin” Hoseok said carefully.

 

“No. I’m not. Slytherins don’t act a certain way. Those are stereotypes!”

 

“It didn’t sound like a stereotype to me when you said it to Minhyuk.” Jooheon said sadly. 

 

“I don’t know what came over me.”

 

Hyungwon figured Minhyuk was avoiding him. He didn’t sit next to Hyungwon the next day in Potions class. Or the next… or the next… or the next. When Hyungwon would try to go talk to him after class, Minhyuk would dash out the room and Hyungwon swore Minhyuk somehow held the possession of an invisibility cloak because as soon as Hyungwon was out the room Minhyuk was gone. 

 

After a week of trying to talk to Minhyuk, Hyungwon sat in the ravenclaw common room to think of ways to get the boy to talk to him.He didn’t want Minhyuk to hate him. He shouldn’t care, really. Hyungwon had tried his best to apologize numerous times. Why should he care about what a Slytherin thought of him?

 

But Hyungwon had the patience of a saint. He wanted- no- needed to apologize to Minhyuk. That day- when he said those awful things to Minhyuk, he panicked. He had nothing to panic for but truth be told, he once believed the rumors about Lee Minhyuk. 

 

How could he not? Though the boy was full of life, handsome, and had a smile brighter than the sun, he was still a Slytherin. He was still so very mysterious. No one knew anything about him. He spoke to everyone but rarely opened up to others. His only best friends are Kihyun and Changkyun, who apparently is Minhyuk’s half brother- so Hoseok says.

 

When Lee Minhyuk had suddenly taken an interest to Hyungwon, Hyungwon found it weird and slightly alarming. He also found it alarming how attractive Hyungwon thought Minhyuk was.

 

That was the most alarming thing. 

 

Minhyuk spoke to him one time. One time in potions class and he made an effort to try to befriend Hyungwon and Hyungwon rudely judged him in front of their classmates. He was a douche. 

 

Hyungwon’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone sit next to him on the couch. Ravenclaw’s best student, Yoo Kihyun sat next to him. 

 

He didn’t say anything. He just stared at the bookshelf in front of them. 

 

Kihyun, for the most part, kept to himself. Hyungwon remembered how lonely Kihyun had been his first year. It was as if Kihyun couldn’t fit into his own house. Hyungwon had friends of course, despite his awkwardness and shyness, the ravenclaw house made him feel at home. It was communicating with other houses that made Hyungwon anxious. He’s gotten better at it, though. His best friends are from different houses.

 

Hyungwon had wanted to befriend Kihyun at first but he didn’t know how to approach the boy. Kihyun was constantly at the library learning new spells or spent his time writing letters to his muggle parents. Hyungwon just didn’t know how to approach him. 

 

“He’s not evil you know. He doesn’t practice dark magic” Hyungwon almost jumped at the sound of Kihyun’s voice. 

 

“Who?” He knew he was talking about Minhyuk.

 

“Minhyuk. He’s not evil. He’s not mean. He helped me a lot during my second year here and continues to help me. He’s the nicest person you could ever meet.”

 

“Oh” was all Hyungwon said. 

 

“Lord Voldemort is not his father. That’s a stupid rumor that a Gryffindor came up with.” Hyungwon tried not to physically cringe at the mention of the dark wizard. 

 

“He called him by his real name…”

 

“Because he can’t fathom that someone would think he’s the son of a monster! At least Tom Riddle was human…” Kihyun said sadly.

 

“I didn’t mean to say those things. I don’t think Minhyuk is bad. Not anymore.”

 

“You once believed the rumor didn’t you?”

 

“You can’t blame me. It what everyone was saying and.. I haven’t exactly had the best encounters with Slytherins. But it was wrong of me. I shouldn’t have judged him so quickly.”

 

Kihyun stroked his wand awkwardly.

 

“You shouldn’t have.” “I’ve been trying to talk to him, you know? He always disappears by the time I almost catch up to him. He’s so fast. I just want to apologize.” Kihyun shifted in his seat and turned his body towards Hyungwon so he could look at him. 

 

“He likes you. I shouldn’t be the one to say it but the reason he was trying to ask you to hang out was so he could get to know you better. He’s liked you since we were year 3’s.” 

 

What does Hyungwon say to that? It wasn’t until last year he’d learn about Minhyuk and his ‘father’. The first and only time he’s seen Minhyuk was when they met on the train on their way to school.

 

“Is it pride? Is it a ravenclaw thing?”

 

“What is?”

 

“To not date anyone who isn’t from their own house? I don’t think i’ve ever seen a ravenclaw date a gryffindor or hufflepuff. I mean, you don’t have to like Minhyuk back, im just saying it’s kind of weird.” 

 

Hyungwon laughed a little at that. “It is quite weird, isn’t it?” A comfortable silence followed. Hyungwon turned the pages to one of his books and Kihyun played with his wand some more.

 

“How can I find him?” Kihyun looked at Hyungwon warily before sighing. 

 

“He has an invisibility cloak. It’d be hard to find him.” 

 

Hyungwon slumped further in his seat and sighed. Minhyuk was really avoiding him. 

 

“But… after potions class, he knows you try to follow him. He normally puts the cloak on really fast and waits by the door for everyone, including you, to leave. If you casually wait by the door too after class and wait till everyone leaves, I guarantee you he’d still be there.”

  
  
  
  


After potions class, Hyungwon took his time to gather his things. He told Hyunwoo and Jooheon that he’d catch up with them later. He told them he was going to ask Professor Snape a question regarding a difficult potion. Hyunwoo and Jooheon didn’t question it and told him they’d see him later.

 

When he knew all the students were gone to their next class, Hyungwon walked slowly out of the classroom. No one was out in the hall. Hyungwon took a deep breathe and leaned against the wall next to the door to his classroom. 

 

“Minhyuk? Are you here?” 

 

No answer. 

 

“This is stupid…. If you’re here, please listen to me. If not, I’ll never speak of this to anyone.” Hyungwon shifted on his feet from left to right in nerves.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things. You don’t deserve that. You don’t deserve to be judged so harshly. I don’t- I don’t actually believe you practice dark magic. I don’t know why I said that. I also don’t hate Slytherins. I don’t date. I don’t date because I don’t know how. No ones ever shown any interest in me and im sorry but, you’re very handsome but there was a time that I did think Slytherins were the worst.”

 

“Hey!” Hyungwon tried to calm his beating heart when Minhyuk appeared beside him with a red face. 

 

“I know I know, i’m the worst for thinking that. I’m sorry. You’re just a little intimidating and I didn’t understand why you wanted to hang out with me.” Hyungwon said with shame.

 

“I’m not bad. Slytherins aren’t bad. We’re just… misunderstood. I don’t like how you expressed yourself about me. I felt... helpless. I can’t help it that im in a house you don’t like.”

 

“No! It’s not that! Not anymore… Listen, I was just dumb. I don’t know what i’m doing. You’re none of the things that people say you are.” Hyungwon said quickly. He didn’t want to offend the Slytherin once again. 

 

“Listen… how about you come to the Quidditch game this Friday? I’ll shoot some goals for you.”

 

“For me?” Minhyuk said with a tiny smile.

 

“Yeah. And then we came have dinner and sneak out to that place you know. I have some chocolate frogs that we can share for dessert”

 

“So you’ll almost get in trouble for a Slytherin?”

 

“The Slytherin. Only the best.” Minhyuk gave him his charming signature smile and nodded. He adjusted his robe a little before walking away.

 

Hyungwon looked at his back as he walked away in confusion. 

 

“So is that a yes?” he called after him.

 

Minhyuk turned around to look at Hyungwon one more time before putting on his cloak again.

 

“That’s a maybe. I don’t date Ravenclaws!”

  
  


Hyungwon was surprised to see Minhyuk in the crowd cheering for him. It was an odd sight to see a Slytherin cheering for a Ravenclaw. The Slytherin house glared at Minhyuk when he yelled in glee whenever Hyungwon scored a goal. 

 

Minhyuk wasn’t the only one cheering for an opposing team. Changkyun cheered for the Ravenclaws as well. 

 

A couple of bruises, a broken nose, and a cheering team  later, Hyungwon got off of his broom and ran towards Minhyuk who waved at him with his brother.

 

“You came!”

 

“You invited me. Are you okay? I know you won but you took a few blows to the face..”

 

“I’m fine. Hello Changkyun” Hyungwon said politely. It was almost strange how just a couple of days ago Hyungwon was awkward with Minhyuk but now, he was just as comfortable with him as he was with his own friends.

 

“Kyun, why don’t you go find Jooheon, I heard he’s been looking for you.”

 

“He has?” Changkyun asked with wide eyes. Minhyuk nodded.

Changkyun all but skipped to go find his hufflepuff friend.

 

“So…”

 

“So…”

 

“Crazy how dark it’s already getting. I can see the stars already!” Minhyuk said while looking at the sky. 

 

“We should probably get going. I have to shower before dinner.”

 

“Of course.” They began walking side by side. 

 

“Your nose. I think you broke it.” Minhyuk said abruptly. 

 

“It feels like it. Do I look manly?” Minhyuk laughed and nodded. 

 

“Very manly. May I?” He said, pointing his wand to Hyungwon’s nose.

 

“I guess”

 

With a swish of his wrist, Minhyuk said “brackium emendo.” Hyungwon gave a small yelp of pain but was gone just as fast as he felt it.

 

“Thanks.” Hyungwon said, touching his now healed nose.

 

“Now that you’re nose is fixed, go shower and I’ll wait for you in the dining hall so we can sneak out!”

 

“I still don’t know how you’re going to manage to sneak us out. The Slytherin table is all the way across the room from the Ravenclaw one.”

 

“Ive got this” Minhyuk held up his invisibilty cloak and waved it in front of Hyungwon with a michevious smile.

 

“I’ll be ready when you come in, pack up your plate and save me a spot next to you so I can sit and drape the cloak around you quickly.”

 

“What if we get caught?”

 

“We pray we don’t serve detention with Snape.”


End file.
